Planet Of The hats
by ThorDoctorNerd
Summary: Donna and the Tenth Doctor finally visit the planet of the hats.


"What the bloody hell do we do?!"

"Run, Donna, just run!"

The Doctor and Donna were being chased down a long corridor towards the TARDIS.

"Stop! Thief!"

"I'm not a thief," The Doctor hollered. "I'm just borrowing this!"

_4 hours earlier_

"So," Donna leaned over the TARDIS console, "Where are we going this time?"

A smile flickered onto the Doctor's face.

"Something you've been prepared for since you first came travelling with me."

"I don't like the look on your face mate..."

"Don't worry."

The Doctor fiddled with a few knobs and after what could only be described as time-space turbulence, they landed.

"Where are we?"

"Look outside."

"No, I'm serious, where are we?"

"And I'm serious as too, just look outside Donna."

"Don't start with me flyboy..."

"And you'll need this."

The Doctor produced from behind him Donna's hatbox.

"Wait..."

"Yes."

"Are you..."

"Yes."

"Are we..."

"Yes."

"Planet of the hats?!"

"Yes! Isn't it brilliant?"

Donna grinned and pulled out a purple atrocity from the hatbox.

"I'm ready!"

They exited the TARDIS into what might have been a museum.

"Technically this is the planet of the Caracros, lovely people, but they've a thing for organizing and history and , funny enough, hats."

"So, we're in ET's hat museum?"

The Doctor smiled at Donna, "Something like that. Shall we?"

Donna took his arm and they walked through the main doors.

"Ooo this one's lovely, try it on."

Donna forced a plain brown stetson on the Doctor.

"No."

"Why?"

"In all of my regenerations I have never worn a stetson and I _never_ will."

She pouted at him until the Doctor sighed and took the hat from her.

"See it's not that..."

"Excuse me. May I have that?"

A strange man held his hand out for the Stetson.

Donna and the Doctor exchanged glances.

"Sure."

They shrugged off their encounter and moved on. Through ball caps and bonnets and sun hats and stove pipes, they ran in with the strange man again. This time Donna took a better look. Whoever he was, he needed to work on his fashion sense. That jacket with that bow tie did _not_ work.

"I see you've a thing for fezzes and stetsons." The Doctor leaned against the placard explaining the history of the fez.

"Yes I do. I like fezzes. Fezzes are cool."

Donna looked at the man again. He was familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I'm with you there mate," Donna struck up conversation and for some reason the man wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Two of my favourites but Doctor Spoilsport here won't wear 'em. Says he never will."

"Yes well," The man cleared his throat, "Must be off. It was lovely to see you again."

She felt as if those words were meant for more than just running into him again in the museum.

"Well that was wierd. Oi, what's eating you?"

The Doctor plucked the fez off the stand and looked at it.

"Something strange about that man."

"You're telling me, who in their right mind wears tweed with a red bowtie?"

"Maybe he wasn't in his right mind."

Donna shrugged and walked towards the end of the hall.

"Well, I've seen enough hats. Is there a planet of the Cafes? I'm starving."

"Yes, coming."

The Doctor led her towards where he landed the TARDIS, fez still in hand.

"Doctor you've still got the..."

"Stop! Thief!"

"What the bloody hell do we do?!"

"Run, Donna, just run!"

They ran for their lives towards the TARDIS.

"Stop! Thief!"

"I'm not a thief," The Doctor yelled. "I'm just borrowing this!"

They vanished the TARDIS away from the museum.

"Are you gonna keep that? Remember, fezzes are cool."

Donna, it appeared, was going to hold this over the Doctor's head for a longtime.

_A couple hundred years and 1 regeneration later._

The Doctor was cleaning out the wardrobe and Amy and Rory's bequest when he stumbled upon it.

He ran back to the TARDIS main console.

"What are you doing..."

Rory gave the Doctor a deadpan stare.

"I won't be a moment, need to check something out."

"Can we come with you?"

"No Amy, I need to go alone."

"Fine but don't think this means you're getting out of cleaning mister."

The Doctor smiled at Amy and bolted out the TARDIS doors.

"Excuse me. May I have that?"

The Doctor asked his younger self and Donna for the stetson. He took it up to the museum curator and explained that he'd spotted a stain on it. Hopefully that would distract said curator from noticing the Doctor returning the fez.

He ran and placed it back on the display just in time.

"I see you've a thing for fezzes and stetsons."

The Doctor smiled at his younger self.

"Yes I do. I like fezzes. Fezzes are cool."


End file.
